


play me like a flute

by tsunamiroll



Series: old works (read at your own risk) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, clarinet!kuroo, flute!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamiroll/pseuds/tsunamiroll
Summary: kenma doesn't like solo and ensemble.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: old works (read at your own risk) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	play me like a flute

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: january 28, 2018  
> (apologies for that title, i really couldn't think of anything else TT)

Kenma was a part of the Wind Ensemble in Nekoma High School. He was a freshman there, but he still managed to make his way into Wind Ensemble and be first chair. He was a prodigy in all meanings of the word, but he didn’t really like the flute a whole lot. It was just something he did in his free time and was very gifted in. 

The freshman finished up his A-flat scale before adjusting his head joint a bit. All around him players were tuning and warming up, and the band was a cacophony of noises. He could hear the trombones sliding through their flexibility exercises, and the oboes squeaking away behind him. Kenma put his flute backup to his lips and played a low C, and then quickly ran through the chromatic scale all the way up to the very high C. He abruptly put his flute down as the conductor stepped onto the podium. She gave everyone a moment to calm down, and one fo the clarinets chose that moment to squeak. Everyone giggled and laughed until the conductor waved her baton. Kenma raised his flute, and then played the F scale as the conductor kept everyone in tempo. They played it nice and slow, and stopped only when the conductor cut them off. They ran through their other warm ups before the conductor started speaking.

“As you all know, Solo and Ensemble practice is going to start soon. Everyone must be in an ensemble," she paused, looking around the room. “It is not optional. Everyone must find an ensemble to be a part of, and if not you will be paired up with someone. Now, go find a group!” She stepped off of the podium and the band room was suddenly chaos. The person next to him, Hinata he thought his name was, jumped up and ran over to an oboe player. Kenma sighed. He really didn’t want to do this. He was better off playing a solo by himself. He didn’t even know anyone here, how was he going to find a group?

“Excuse me? Kenma-san?” Kenma looked up at the boy, stopping his fingers that were unconsciously fingering the B-flat scale. The boy in front of him had black hair that was very ruffled and... strange. Almost like a rooster.

“I’m Kuroo, the second chair clarinet player. I was wondering if you wanted to be a part of our trio. It would be you, me, and Yaku, the first chair clarinet.” Kuroo gestured to a short boy holding a clarinet, and Kenma assumed that he was Yaku. Kenma looked back at Kuroo and shrugged.

“Sure," he said in his quiet voice. Kuroo smiled and Kenma felt his insides warm up. He had a beautiful smile.

“Yaku-san! He said yes!” Kuroo yelled to Yaku as he barreled off towards him. Kenma looked after him with a growing hopeful feeling. Maybe Solo and Ensemble wouldn’t be too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> another old amino work! if you want to kudos or comment, you can!


End file.
